During webpage authoring, an author may implement one or more resources that affect the viewing of a web page. Dependent resources may be subject to versioning where one or more versions of a dependent resource exist. For example, a dependent resource may include a major version, which may be accessible to a user. A dependent resource may also include a minor version, which may be accessible to authors. Also, a dependent resource may include a checked-out version, which may be accessible to an author who checks-out a version of a dependent resource.
Along with versioning, web pages and dependent resources may also be subject to security rights. For example, an author may have security rights to access a particular dependent resource; however, a user or set of users may not have this right once the webpage is published. In such a situation, the user does not have access to the dependent resource. Before publishing a webpage, a webpage author cannot easily and efficiently ascertain whether any of the resources, which the webpage is dependent on, have versioning issues and/or security issues.